Dark Blue
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: He looked around trying to figure out what was so important that he must slow down to view it. "The sky is a perfect shade of dark blue! Look at it. It's just...beautiful." Songfic to Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin


A/N: Okay, this just kind of popped up into my mind as I listened to the song Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin, because it is my most reason song obsession. I'm not really sure why I didn't use any names, it just kind of worked when I started and I kept it that way. I took a few parts of the song out because they didn't really relate to the fic. Hope you like :)

Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight or Dark Blue. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Jack's Mannequin.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck.  
I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so,  
I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance to come ambulance to come,  
Pick us up off the floor.  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so._

She sat on his lap, his head resting on her shoulder feeling his cold yet somehow warm breath running down her neck, causing chills to run down her back.

"Sorry," He whispers, but she just smiles at him and reassures him she's fine.

She turns her head back around and goes back to reading her book. Or more so, reading her sentence. She had been reading the same sentence for 10 minutes now. Honestly, she didn't see how she could possibly be expected to concentrate on something like a book when her body was pressed up against this cold, beautiful, statue of a man. Er, vampire. He was so unbelievably perfect in every way, she still sat awake sometimes at night, her body pressed against his trying to figure out how it could be possible for _him _to love _her._ The other girls at school definately didn't know either. She finally closed her book.

"Well I'm done. I can't read anymore. I haven't gotten two pages into the book and I've been reading for an hour!"

He chuckled.

"Slow reader, are we?" he asked.

"Ha ha, very funny. What would you like to do now?" she asked, turning to face him once again.

"Anything that involves being with you." he smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled back.

"Hmm. Well I guess we can go back to my house and do something. I have to start dinner, so I can begin doing that and maybe you can pick a movie or something." she suggested.

"Okay, let's go." he replied, lifting her off of him as he stood up. He handed her her coat, and they headed outside to the car. He opened the passanger door, and was swiftly in his seat, starting the car on the opposite side before she had even put her seatbelt on.

"Show off." He heard he quietly mutter, causing him to chuckle again.

_  
Slow down...this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue, dark blue.  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you?  
I said the world could be burning down.  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room, well I'm here with you.  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue...  
Just dark blue._

He quickly drove out of the driveway at 75 mph, before speading up to 110 once they had reached the road. They drove in silence as she rested her head back, looking contently out the window.

"Slow down!" She said suddenly. He looked at her questioningly. "Slow down, look!" She pointed out the window. All he saw was the road surrounded by trees on either side. The exact same thing they both saw every time they drove down this road. He looked around trying to figure out what was so important that he must slow down to view it. "The sky is a perfect shade of dark blue! Look at it. It's just...beautiful."

He looked like he was told, and sure enough the sky was a sparkling deep blue. It was getting that time of year again where it got dark earlier, and although it was only 10 to 6, it was already almost dark. She was right though, the sky was beautiful. He could see the orange and pink color left from sunset, gradually becoming a bright sunny yellow, and slowly turning to light blue, blue, and finally, a stunning dark blue. (A/N: I have a picture that I think captures how I picture the sky in my mind on my profile) The sky was undescribable. It was just...beautiful as she had said. A few shining stars could be seen faintly sprinkled throughout the exquisite evening sky.

"Wow." He said simply as he gently pulled to a stop to the side of the road.

"I know." She breathed, resting her head on his shoulder as they both sat, staring at the stunning sky. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Yes." He replied simply before adding, "Of course nothing is as gorgeous as this captivating creature beside me."

She smiled before lifting her head to give him a soft kiss. He felt her warmth radiate through his lips, go down his neck to his arms, the tips of his fingers, his chest, and all the way down to his toes, touching every part of his body on the way. He loved this extraoridnary feeling he got every time her touched her, kissed her. He felt her smile into his lips as he deepened he kiss, just a bit, not wanting to cross any of the invisible lines he had drawn himself. Her hands made there way up from his neck to his hair, running her delicate fingers through his copper strands of hair. They lingered in this lovely bliss before he gently pulled away. He turned back to the wheel, driving back into the road, taking a few side glances at her as she went back to watching the stunning sky.

They spent the rest of the drive to her house in silence, both in deep thought. He noticed another car in the drive way of her home next to her father's and looked at her questioningly as he pulled up to the curb. She shrugged her shoulders, also unaware of who was at her own house.

They both got out of the car, and headed up the drive way, curious to whom the car belonged to. They were suprised when they opened the door to find not one extra person, but 3.

"Hey kids!" Her father called from across the room. "Jimmy here is in town with a couple of other friends and I invited them all over. Hope you don't mind. You don't have to worry about dinner though, we're gonna order pizza. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine Dad." She replied and made her way to the old chair that sat usually unused in the corner of the room. She stopped when she heard her father call her name.

"This is Jimmy, John, and Bob. I've known them for almost all my life, but they all decided to leave me behind in Forks." He laughed and they all laughed along with him. "This is my daughter as you already know, but you haven't met her uh, boyfriend-" He suddenly coughed, changing the sound of her "boyfriends" name, before continuing his sentence. Ever since he had left the state, leaving her depressed and terribly heart broken, her father had had a bit of a hard time accepting him again. Things were much better now than they were before but it was still hard for him to completely accept that they were in love. They all exchanged handshakes (and one knuckle-touch) before resuming their seats and turning to the football game on the television. She sat down on his lap, the darkness of the unlighted corner consuming them.

It wasn't long before they had both tuned out the loud talking, laughing, and cheering and we both completely consumed in their own thoughts, both of each other. They were no longer in a crowded room filled with people, they were just two people completely alone with nothing but each other, and they were happy with it. After a couple of minutes of shared silence, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she replied with a quiet laugh.

"Come here often?" He joked with a wink. She just laughed.

"Oh, I hope you have a better pick up line than that! I might need to find a new-" She coughed impersonating her father, "-boyfriend."

_This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue, dark blue.  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you?  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue.  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue.  
_

They continued quietly talking for the rest of the night, completely oblivious to their surroundings. They hadn't even realized so much time had passed until they heard the loud goodbyes showing everyone leaving. They both stood up and she raised her arms above her head, stretching to loosen her muscles from lack of movement for such a long period of time.

"I guess I better go too." He said, stretching also, although she knew he didn't need to. "I'll be up in your room." He added in a whisper. She smiled.

"Okay then. Bye." She walked him to the door and gave him a quick kiss goodbye, aware that her father was watching. He slowly slid out the front door before getting into his car and driving away at the speed limit. She closed the door aware that once he was far enought down the street he would resume 110 mph again.

"I guess I'm gonna go to bed now." She said, stretching her arms again for emphasis.

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Her father replied. She went upstairs and grabbed her toiletry bag before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She instantly jumped in, scrubbing her hair fast and hard with her strawberry shampoo. She finished cleaning herself before carefully stepping out of the shower and pulling on her usual nighttime attire: holey sweatpants and a t-shirt. She ran the brush through her hair, getting all of the tangles before quietly but quickly heading to her bedroom.

Unsuprisingly, as she opened the door, he was sitting on her bed, looking at the case of a CD.

"Do you honestly listen to this band? It's just a bunch of screaming." He said casually as she sat down beside him.

"The lyrics are actually really good. If you sit down and listen to it long enough, they're great." She replied, cuddling up against him. She felt him nod against her head.

"Interesting. I'll have to listen to them some time." He said, setting the CD down again.

"Mmhm" She murmured sleepily.

"Sleep, love. I'll be here in the morning." He whispered in her ear as he pulled the blanket up over her and between them so she wouldn't freeze in her sleep. She just nodded her head as she drifted into sleep.

_We were boxing,  
We were boxing the stars.  
We were boxing, we were boxing  
You were swinging for Mars.  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines.  
And it was me and you, this could last forever,  
And the whole town under water.  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue._

She had a very strange dream. Usually she would have average dreams that although they didn't make much sense, they were somewhat realistic in a sense. That night however, her dream was very perculiar. In her dream, she was surrounded by the beauty of the stunning dark blue sky, making her way to the love of her life. Everywhere she looked was the deep gorgeous blue and slowly, the dark blue sky become dark blue water. The water rose up, engulfing them completely, along with everything else around them that she hadn't even realized was there. The power lines, the cars, the trees. Everything was floating around them. Despite the fact that she was underwater, she wasn't afraid at all and she didn't need to breath. She just grinned at him, as she was having the time of her life.

He grinned back and they swam to each other, grasping hands. He pulled her closer to him and their bodies molded together like the last two pieces of a puzzle needed to finish the picture.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find him looking down at her, his head propped up on his elbow.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said with a crooked smile.

"'Morning." She murmured.

"Good dream? You were smiling practically the whole night." He asked as she sat up.

"Yes. It was a strange deam too, though. The sky was that pretty dark blue again and it was everywhere. You and I were just completely surrounded by dark blue and then, all the dark blue was dark blue water! And we were underwater and swiming, and it was like a giant flood or something. And then I woke up." She explained. "It doesn't sound as amazing when I say it was it was in my dream though. But I guess that's usually how it is."

"I think it sounds beautiful." He sighed into her hair, embracing her. She just smiled at him and gave him a soft, light kiss.

"But I think what I found when I woke up was much more beautiful." She said simply before kissing him once again. She could feel him smile into her lips.

"You have no idea."

Dark blue, dark blue.  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue.  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue.

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know, you'll know.


End file.
